The reasons i like you
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Hinata had a small crush on his teammate. The way his teammate would do things, the way he would say things, everything seemed to fit in perfect place. Hinata had a small crush on Kageyama Tobio.


Hinata jumped around the empty gym happily, him and Kageyama agreed to come early to practice and he was never going to say no to practice and alone time with Kageyama. His eyes looked over at Kageyama who was taking off his sweaty jumper since they ran the whole way there, chugging at least half of his water in a second with some of it rolling down his face and neck although he quickly wiped it off. Hinata felt a small blush arising at his cheeks, he had a small, small, crush. On Kageyama Tobio.

They both needed a break from racing and he sat down on the steps to the gym, hearing footsteps and feeling someone sit beside him silently. It was moments like that he liked, the sky was clear and blue, and the school was silent. It was just him and Kageyama, it felt like no one else existed.

"Wanna go practice?" Hinata suggested grinning, Kageyama nodded in response saying "You don't have to tell me twice" before quickly getting up and going over to the volleyball basket they got out earlier.

Kageyama set up the volleyball net while Hinata watched him from afar, the little things he did making his heart burst. Kageyama's face seemed to hold no emotion, but every now and then you could see his face light up with excitement. It was one of those times, Kageyama seemed excited to practice volleyball again, Hinata was too. Volleyball never got old.

Kageyama tossed him a few serves, Hinata jumped up and managed to spike every single one of his crazy serves across the net ridiculously fast, they really were a force to be reckoned with. Even though they had done it so many times, every time they completed one Hinata jumped smiling and Kageyama quietly cheered 'yes!' making Hinata get butterflies.

They practiced until their hands started to ache, and by then it was almost time for class. They quickly packed up the net and balls, they passed each other while picking up the balls and Hinata went out on a whim putting his hand up as he passed Kageyama, Kageyama high fived him as he kept walking.

Hinata felt his heart skip a million beats, feeling like he was the coolest person in the world. Once they had finished they grabbed their bags and ran too class, first period they had the only class they were together in. Science. They just arrived in time, rushing to their seats, that were luckily not assigned in science.

In Science he and Kageyama usually didn't interact much, Hinata had friends outside of volleyball and focused on his studies. Today he decided to sit next to Kageyama instead, he never really paid it much attention but Kageyama always sat alone, he guessed Kageyama preferred it that way.

Once he got over he waved to his friends and sat down next to Kageyama grinning, "Hey Kageyama~ Watcha doing?" he said peering over Kageyama's book.

Kageyama quickly turned the page defensively, "hey dumbass, why are you sitting here?" Kageyama asked with the same cold eyes and tone.

"Hey! Don't be mean! I thought it would be nice to sit with you for a change, it's the only class we have together after all" He said smiling as the teacher walked in and started class.

Hinata found he couldn't pay much attention in class, maybe it was the way his breath hitched whenever he Kageyama stuck, the way he bit his lip while concentrating, or the way his eyes lit up when he got a question right, or maybe it was the way he seemed a lot happier to have someone next to him.

Hinata made a mental note to sit next to him more often, not when he needed work done though. The period ended and Hinata left for second period, not before waving goodbye to Kageyama and grinning at him happily. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he thought about Kageyama, zoning out for the whole next lesson.

Recess he thought he would try and sit with Kageyama again, he was a little bit worried he would bother Kageyama and his friends, but he really wanted to see Kageyama. He wandered around the school with his bento, eventually reaching the roof where he found Kageyama sitting up against a wall eating his lunch, alone.

Maybe his friends were away? Hinata went and jumped up to him "Hey Kageyama!" he greeted enthusiastically, plopping himself down next to him.

It was weird, sometimes he thought people found him annoying, while they said nothing and just smiled politely. Kageyama blunt up calls him annoying and a dumbass but he always feels like he has a place, and he meant something to Kageyama. Maybe that was another thing he liked about him.

"Where are your friends at? Are they away today? Maybe they aren't here yet?" Hinata asked curiously looking around and opening his bento, he had a cute homemade meal that Hinata had made up for him with a rice heart in the middle along with a little post it note saying 'have a good day at school Shouyou!'

Kageyama's was a fairly standard bento with lots of meat, probably made by his mother. Kageyama avoided the question and used his chopsticks to grab an egg roll from Hinata's bento box, eating it in one go. Hinata looked at him horrified, grieving the egg roll.

"It's good…" Kageyama said,

"That was my favourite part you monster!" Hinata whined, using his chopsticks to grab a slice of meat from Kageyama's quickly shoving it in his mouth.

"So about your friends-" Hinata brought up casually while his mouth was full, he was cut off by Kageyama.

"-I don't have any. I sit alone, happy?" he said angrily sighing and looking away, "sometimes I wonder if I really have changed from middle school…" he mumbled barely audible to Hinata's ears.

"e-eh?! That's not true! Of course you've changed…You just need to try and make some friends!" Hinata said shocked, grinning cheerfully. The only reason he could see people not liking Kageyama was that he wasn't putting himself out there, of course there was annoying parts to him but everyone had that.

"I've tried. It doesn't work. People just don't like me, can we just drop it!" Kageyama said, his voice trying to remain stable, but clearly full of emotions.

"You do have friends Kageyama, we're your friends! You have the volleyball club!" he said, refusing to allow Kageyama to belittle himself like that.

"Mm…. Hey Hinata? Are you free tonight, would you mind if we walked up and got some ice cream or something by the park….?" Kageyama asked, clearly with something on his mind.

Hinata nodded furiously, even if Kageyama was trying to distract him from the previous topic it was working. He wanted to tell Kageyama how great he was, and how he meant so much to him. That was his chance, he couldn't waste it. He was going to confess, even if Kageyama didn't feel the same, he could get it off his chest.

Kageyama nodded as the bell for the third period went, "um… we walk home together anyway so I guess meet at the usual spot. I'll see you then" he said packing up his things and leaving.

Kageyama was always mysterious like that, like he was holding back something he wanted to say. Maybe that was another thing Hinata liked about him. The rest of the school day couldn't have gone by any slower, every second feeling like hours as Hinata begged for school to end.

At lunch he got a text notification from Daichi, letting everyone know practice was cancelled that afternoon since the gymnasts had a tournament soon and needed the gym for practice. Hinata would usually be devastated, his whole afternoon ruined, but somehow even practice being cancelled couldn't bring him down. It was more time with Kageyama after all.

As soon as school ended he wished it was still on, the adrenaline not having kicked in leaving him with crippling worry about the situation. Could he really do it? He hoped the crazy adrenaline that always fuelled him to make crazy decisions kicked in soon. He met Kageyama at the usual spot, where Kageyama was waiting with his bike.

"You're late" Kageyama stated raising an eye brow in questioning

"Sorry! Did you wait long? Last class kept me back" he whined, it wasn't the whole truth, he was really debating whether or not he should cancel but he couldn't back out now.

Kageyama shrugged "I didn't wait long, let's go" Hinata jumped on his bike and they rode at a reasonably pace for once, enjoying the pretty scenery of the town and lake near them.

It wasn't cold, but it wasn't boiling hot either. It was a nice in-between with a soft breeze, and the lake sparkled brightly, Hinata couldn't have picked a better day to confess, it was like the universe was pushing him on. They had their usual squabble that Hinata had grown to enjoy until they reached the ice cream place, they left their bikes at the bike rack to go in.

Kageyama ordered a plain chocolate scoop in a cup while Hinata ordered vanilla with sprinkles in a waffle cone, once their orders came they walked into the quiet park.

There wasn't many other people about, and the path was fairly secluded. They found a park bench and sat down, it was nice and peaceful with the occasional bird tweep.

"I can't believe you order sprinkles what are you five" Kageyama said teasingly snickering

"Sprinkles add flavour! At least I didn't order a cup, why would you order a cup?!" Hinata back fired taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Cups are more convenient! Why would you eat the ice cream container?!"

"Because its yummy! It's extra food for the same price!"

"It doesn't even taste that nice dumbass"

"YES IT DOES"

Eventually they settled the 'cup or cone' argument with a begrudging agreement that the other could like whatever they please, and Kageyama spoke up.

"Uhh.…hey Hinata, I have something to tell you. I guess its simpler if I just say it, I like you" he said bluntly with a blush covering his cheeks, looking down at his ice cream.

Hinata choked on his ice cream, taking a minute to stare at Kageyama like he was crazy. He was a blushing stuttering mess before finally getting his words together.

"I-I LIKE YOU TOO KAGEYAMA, I LOVE YOU" He proclaimed, feeling his face heat up even more.

"….you do…?" Kageyama replied quietly

"of course I do! You're my partner, you're always there for me, a-and I really like you!" he choked out, unsure of how to respond to the whole situation, it still hadn't properly kicked in that his crush liked him back.

"…can I kiss you?" Kageyama asked blushing, Hinata felt his whole world spinning as he nodded happily.

Kageyama leaned in slowly pressing his lips against Hinata's gently, his lips were soft and enticing, it was a short moment shared between them that left Hinata craving more. He dropped his ice cream in the shock of the kiss, even if he expected it. Kageyama pulled back blushing and running a hand through his hair in a flustered manner, Hinata couldn't hold back and leaned over him kissing him again.

Hinata had wanted to do that for a very long time, and as Kageyama complied kissing him with more passion while Hinata wrapped his hands around Kageyama's neck, he felt like he was on cloud nine. The whole world felt a whole lot lighter when kissing Kageyama.

"That was my first kiss…." Hinata said happily, very glad he could share it with Kageyama.

"Mm.. Same here…" Kageyama said with a grin, making Hinata's heart flutter.

Kageyama passed over his ice cream letting Hinata have some, since he dropped his. Hinata smiled too himself again, that was one night he would not be forgetting any time soon.


End file.
